


From Now Until the End of the World

by erinmar13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, hatred is desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Jack, prompted by Shepard's remarks, explore the possibility of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's A Little Sexual Tension Between Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Citadel DLC party.

It was well into the early morning hours and nearly everyone was asleep—or passed out—throughout Shepard’s new apartment. Miranda relaxed on the couch in the den, staring out the window onto the lights of the strip. She sipped at her scotch. Jack sat down next to her, a fresh beer in one hand and a double shot of tequila in the other. She downed the shot and sat back.

“You know, this is a really nice apartment.” Miranda commented; finally getting a chance to stop and look at it.

“I’ve never been one for settling down, but if I was gonna pick a place, yeah, it’s not bad. Open spaces, big workout room. Only thing is those windows. I don’t really like people seeing everything I do. Reminds me of all the eyes I had on me as a kid. Watching through all those two way mirrors.”

“For everything you went through, you turned out pretty well, Jack. I know how hard it is to not have control over what happens to you, and how hard it is to recover from that.”

Jack snarled slightly. “Don’t compare yourself to me, Ms. Perfect, you have no idea how hard it was for me, the things they did to me, the things they did to other kids in my name.”

Miranda sighed. Maybe it was the hour, or the drinks, or something Shepard said, but she finally felt like coming clean. “Jack, you know I didn’t have a mother. I’m a genetic clone of my father engineered to be as perfect as possible, and still my father never showed me love or support or even allowed me to believe that anything I did was ever good enough. He pressed me, constantly, to do better, no matter how well I performed. He…altered me, had doctors and scientists do things to me, to enhance my biotics, to increase my healing abilities, to make my muscles stronger and faster than they should be. I wasn’t just grown in a test tube and then left alone. I ran away from home as soon as I was able. I struggled for years to accept myself, to not think of myself as an abomination. So yes, Jack, I do know what it’s like to feel angry and alone, without control over even your own body.”

“Shit.” Jack stared at her for a second, processing everything Miranda had just revealed. Her posture softened. “I figured it must have been easy for you. Growing up rich, the best of everything. That you had a father who adored you for being so damned perfect.”

“My father’s only interest in me was securing a legacy to defeat his own fear of mortality. I was nothing more than a tool to him. And when it became evident that he was losing control over me, he created my sister. At which point I meant nothing to him; I had become expendable, and I knew it. So I took my baby sister and ran. I joined Cerberus to stay off the streets. I never had it easy, Jack. I knew the probability of them being into some bad things was high, but I had a skill set that afforded me only so many career possibilities. I thought if I was at least in on things, I could do what I could to help people. It gave me a purpose, for the first time in my life, a chance to feel good about myself. Eventually they gave me Shepard, and she gave me…a lot.”

Jack looked down at her hands, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know any of that. I might not have hated you as much if I had.”

“No, you would have. And I don’t blame you for it, Cerberus did a number on you. But I’m proud of how you came out. Making the kind of connections you have with those kids at the Academy isn’t easy for people like us. They seem to genuinely care for you.”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, who’d have guessed that I’d be teaching a bunch of snotty little teenagers how to control their biotics? That I’d give a damn about them. Or that they’d give a damn about me. I guess Shepard gave us both a lot.”

Miranda ran her finger around the edge of her empty glass. “Do you…” She paused, was she really about to say what she was about to say? Fuck it. You only live once, right? Most of us anyways. “Do you think there’s anything to what Shepard said about us?”

Jack looked up at her. “About what?” Miranda stared at her silently, a slight pink coming into her cheeks. Jack ran through everything Shepard had said throughout the evening. “OH.” She took a long swallow, draining the full bottle of beer. Miranda watched as Jack’s face flushed, the red running up her neck and across the back of her head. It was kinda cute how you could see the blush across her scalp. Or was it the alcohol? “I’ve always been the fuck and run kind of girl. Except for…” Her voice trailed off. “I’m not good at ‘relationships.’ Usually I just see someone I like, take what I want from them and when I’m done and they’re boring, I leave them in the dirt.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no.’”

“Shit, Miranda, I don’t know.” Jack was quiet for a bit, fidgeting with the bottle in her hand. “Maybe? Look, you’re gorgeous, and…and I thought I knew how I felt about you, but maybe I don’t anymore.”

Miranda leaned into Jack, her body hummed all over. With her fingertips on Jack's jaw, she turned her face into hers. She looked into Jack's eyes; there was trepidation, worry, a little bit of anger, but nothing in them that wanted her to stop. Miranda's gaze fell to Jack's lips before pressing in close, kissing her. Electricity shot through Miranda's gut, and her limbs tingled.

Their lips pressed together. At first Jack didn’t respond and Miranda worried she had made a mistake. Jack was stiff, her muscles tightened, ready to fight or flee or… She relaxed, the muscles loosening slowly across her body, and she kissed back. Miranda slid her fingers along Jack’s jawline. She pulled back; watching Jack’s face, she struggled to think of what to say. Jack sneered, “Don’t be a pussy, if you’re gonna kiss me, kiss me right.” She climbed onto Miranda’s lap, straddling her thighs.

“Oh.” Miranda slid her hands over Jack’s hips, fingertips grazing over her skin.

Jack wrapped her hands around the back of Miranda’s neck, burying her fingers in her hair. She pressed her body against Miranda, kissing her roughly and pulling her nearer. Jack nipped at her lips. Miranda teased her with her tongue. Jack gripped tight, pulling on Miranda’s hair, and pushed her closer as she claimed her mouth. Miranda ran her hands up Jack’s sides, tracing the edge of her ribcage with her thumbs. She dragged her nails down Jack’s back, digging into her ass and yanking her hips into her. A small groan rumbled in Jack’s throat. Miranda smiled as Jack kissed harder and gripped tighter, pulling her hair. She traced her nails along the edge of Jack’s pants, feeling the muscles in her ass flutter at the touch. Miranda slipped her hands inside the fabric, grabbing Jack’s ass and pulling her into her. Jack tugged on Miranda’s hair, pulling her head back and finally breaking their kiss. Jack groaned against Miranda’s neck as she nipped along the curve of her jaw. Miranda moaned softly in Jack’s ear.

“No, EDI, not on the bridge.” Joker muttered into the bar as he dreamed.

Jack froze on Miranda’s lap, looking down into her blue eyes. “We should—”

“Go upstairs.” Miranda flexed her grip on Jack’s ass.

“Oh, uh, really?”

“Yes.”

“I was gonna say—”

“I know what you were going to say, and I think we should go upstairs.”

“Alright, cheerleader, you wanna go, let’s go.” Jack didn’t move; Miranda smirked. “What’s so funny?”

Miranda traced the curve of Jack’s butt. “You have to let go of my hair and get off my lap if we’re going to do this.”

A hint of red flushed Jack’s cheeks. “Oh. Yeah. Well, you gonna let go of my ass?”

“Maybe. I kind of like the way it feels.” She dragged her nails along the skin as she pulled her hands free from Jack’s pants. Jack gasped a short moan as her hips jerked down against Miranda. Jack furrowed her brow. “You really wanna do this, don’t you?”

Miranda rested her hands on Jack’s hips. “Yes, I do.” She raised a hand to the back of Jack’s neck and pulled her close, kissing her soft and deep and slow. Jack’s body was stiff again; unsure and off-guard, but as Miranda slid her arm around Jack’s back, gently holding her; she relaxed. Jack’s grip loosened in Miranda’s hair as she melted into her. Miranda pulled back. “And I think you do too.”

“Yeah,” her voice was hesitant, almost confused. She took a breath and let it out slowly. Her tone was bolder when she spoke again. “Okay.”

“Let’s go upstairs, Jack. There ought to be a free bedroom.”

Jack climbed off and stepped back. Miranda stood with the grace of a panther. She smiled at Jack, touching her fingers to Jack’s hand. She followed Miranda, watching her hips swing back and forth. God damn, she had a fine ass. Miranda stalked upstairs; Jack stared at her ass, perfectly poured into her outfit. The curve of every muscle detailed in that fabric, flexing as she climbed each step.

‘Am I doing this? Am I really fucking doing this? Jack, what the hell are you doing? You just made out with the woman you hate more than just about anyone and now you’re gonna go fuck her brains out. And you actually want to.’ Jack tilted her head as her gaze fell down the length of Miranda’s legs. ‘Shepard was right, wasn’t she? God damn it.’

Miranda slipped into the spare bedroom. “Don’t forget to close the door.”

“I’m not gonna forget the door.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d be too distracted to remember, I know you were staring at my ass the whole way up here.”

“It’s a nice ass, but it’s not that distracting.”

“Oh? I’ll have to try harder then.” Miranda smiled. “Or would you prefer my ‘fantastic tits?’” She came close to Jack, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You seem like a tits girl.”

“Me?” Jack laid her hands on Miranda’s hips. “You’re the one who noticed my tits looked bigger.”

“I prefer lips, myself. And yours are pretty fantastic.” Miranda traced Jack’s lips with her tongue before kissing her.

Jack gripped Miranda’s hips tighter and shoved her against the wall, grinding into her. She bit along Miranda’s jaw, moaning softly with each press of her lips against Miranda’s skin. “Don’t tease me.”

Miranda hooked her foot behind Jack’s leg and turned her, slamming her into the wall. “I’ll tease you if I want.” Blue haze started to form around Jack’s hands, her instinct to throw Miranda across the room. Instead, she dug her nails into Miranda’s hips, spun her, and pinned her against the wall with the force she’d built up. Miranda cocked an eyebrow. “I’m stronger than you, you know?”

“Bullshit.” Jack jerked into her, pressing Miranda harder against the wall.

“It’s true.” Miranda smiled, watching the fire build behind Jack’s eyes.

“Fucking prove it.”

Miranda leaned forward and purred in Jack’s ear, “Another time.” She kissed along Jack’s neck, feeling her pulse race against her lips. Miranda slowly ran her hands up Jack’s body, indulging in the flexing of her stomach as she breathed heavily. Tracing her fingertips along Jack’s collarbone, she gently pushed the jacket off her shoulders. Jack relaxed and let the leather fall down her arms onto the floor. She kissed Jack deeply, running her nails up and down the freshly exposed skin of her arms. Miranda chuckled low in her throat as goosebumps rose along Jack’s skin. She leaned back, searching Jack’s eyes for any hint that this wasn’t what she wanted—giving her one last out. There was the ever-present insecurity that was slowly fading from Jack’s psyche, and a fire burning within those deep brown eyes. But there was not a trace of objection.

She kissed Jack’s throat, her collarbone, between her breasts. Dropping to her knees, Miranda kissed down her stomach and unhooked Jack’s belt. She popped the button on Jack’s pants and tried to slide them down, but they stopped mid-thigh, caught on the straps of her boots. Miranda sighed in frustration. “Why do you have to wear so many straps?”

“I like straps, they keep things in place.”

Miranda stood, resting her hands low on Jack’s hips. “Oh, I remember. I have to admit though, I do prefer this look to those leather strips.”

“You just like my tits.”

“Maybe I am a tits girl. At least for you.”

Jack blushed. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“I’ve got plans for you. Sit on the bed.” There was an innate desire to disregard any orders given by Miranda, but circumstances were not the norm; Jack fought against it and obeyed. Miranda followed close, her hand against Jack’s lower back. Jack leaned against the foot of the bed, indulging in a small rebellion. “Sit, so I can undo these damn straps.” Jack grabbed Miranda’s hips, contemplating throwing her down on the bed. Miranda put her hands on Jack’s shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. Her voice dropped, “I said sit.” Jack smirked. Miranda kneeled between her legs to undo the straps of her boots. Tugging on leather and swearing under her breath, she pulled off Jack’s boots and tossed them behind her. She smiled up at Jack. Hooking her fingers around the waist of Jack’s pants, she pulled. “Lift up.”

Jack braced against the bed and lifted her hips. Miranda slowly slid her hands down Jack’s legs, enjoying the taut muscles as she stripped her pants. “Apparently every inch of you is covered in tattoos. So who did these?” She traced the lines that ran down her stomach, between her thighs.

Jack shivered at the touch. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She smirked.

Miranda kissed Jack’s knee. “It didn’t hurt?” She kissed slowly up the inside of Jack’s thigh.

“Pain doesn’t really bother me.”

“Hmmm.” Miranda kissed a spot of skin along Jack’s upper thigh. A small chuckle vibrated her lips causing Jack’s leg to tremble ever so gently. Miranda bit down. Jack howled, first in surprise, then in pain slipping quickly into pleasure. Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack’s thighs, digging her nails in. Jack’s cries intensified. Miranda let go and rested her cheek against Jack’s thigh. “I’d say you rather enjoy it.”

“So what if I do?”

“It just makes me wonder how you felt getting these.” Miranda touched Jack softly; she jumped a little. Seeing Jack flutter at her touch caused a shudder to wash over Miranda’s entire body. Her breath came out in a wavering gasp. She kissed Jack’s thigh harder, caressing the warm flesh with her tongue. Pressing closer, she kissed and nipped up Jack’s leg. She could feel the muscles in Jack’s body twitch, see her grip on the mattress tighten, hear her breath start to catch as she gasped softly. “Jack, do you want me to touch you?”

“Miranda, stop fucking around and eat my god damn pussy.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jack was about to protest with a smart ass remark, but Miranda tugged her closer to the edge, pressing her face into her and ran her tongue across Jack’s clit.

“Fuck.”

Miranda moaned into her as she flicked her tongue, gripping Jack’s thighs. She didn’t realize how much she had wanted this, how much she wanted to bring Jack such pleasure. But now that it was finally in front of her, it was the only thing she wanted in the entire galaxy. She buried her mouth in Jack, flicking her tongue in quick patterns, long flat strokes, and slow circles; trying to discover what elicited the strongest reaction. Jack moaned, gripping the bed hard, swearing oaths and cursing as Miranda explored her. Miranda gently pushed Jack’s legs open wider, pressing harder into her as she fluttered the tip of her tongue across Jack’s clit.

“Fuck.” Jack moaned. “Do that.” Miranda obeyed, and Jack’s moans deepened. “God damn it.” Miranda ran her shaking hands up Jack’s thighs to her trembling hips, scraping her nails across her skin. “Shit, Miranda,” Jack cried, a desperation in her voice. Miranda squeezed tighter on Jack’s hips, groaning with each shake and thrust. Jack pressed her hips into Miranda. She grabbed at Miranda, grasping her hair. Jack moaned and quivered as she pulled Miranda closer, her body begging for more. “Fuck, Miranda. Don’t stop.” Miranda cried urgently as she lapped feverishly. Jack’s body trembled and her moans deepened; she cried out as she came, bucking her hips into Miranda and pulling her hair. “God damn,” Jack panted.

Miranda leaned against Jack’s thigh, watching her stomach rise and fall as her breath slowly returned to normal. She licked her lips, tasting Jack, wondering at the vagrant thought of hoping this wouldn’t be the last time. Jack’s fingers fell from her hair, brushing her cheek. Miranda wanted more from her.

She stood up and reached to undo the zipper along her torso. “No.” Miranda stopped. “If you’re gonna get undressed, I’m gonna be the one to do it.” Jack jumped up; her legs wobbled beneath her and she leaned hard into Miranda.

Miranda held her around the waist. “I got you.”

“I’m fine.” Jack grabbed the zipper and tugged. Miranda’s breath caught in her chest. She put her hand on Jack’s, holding it, forcing her to pull slowly. Jack could feel the tremble in Miranda’s fingers. Could she really cause that in a person? In this person? Miranda leaned forward to kiss Jack’s neck. She pulled Miranda’s top down and pushed her back to take her in. Miranda stood before her, clothes hanging loosely about her hips, wearing a black lacy bra. “Well, that figures.” Jack laughed derisively.

“What?” Miranda cocked one hip up.

“Black lace? That’s a bit cliché.”

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest. “I like it.”

Jack took a breath, taking a moment to readjust. She wrapped her arms around Miranda, pulling her close. “You look good in it.” She kissed Miranda deep, tasting herself on those soft lips. Jack ran her hands up Miranda’s back and undid her bra. Pulling it away, Jack grabbed her breast, running her thumb over the nipple. “You really do have fantastic tits.”

Miranda smiled at her. “And what are you going to do about that?”

Jack grinned wickedly, “I’ll think of something.” She pinched her nipple and chuckled with pleasure as Miranda gasped. Squeezing her breast, nails digging into her back, Jack leaned in close. She bit and tugged Miranda’s earlobe. “Strip.” Jack sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands.

Miranda smiled to herself, ‘She does love her games.’ She kept eye contact with Jack as she slipped out of her clothes. Staring into her deep brown eyes and watching a desire grow in them. How long had she wanted Jack to look at her that way without realizing what it was she needed? She stepped forward, naked before Jack, leaning over her, and crawled up her body, kissing her passionately. There was nothing left to hide behind, she was giving herself over completely to Jack. And she wanted it more than anything.

Jack wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist, holding her close. Their bodies pressed together as Miranda sank into her. Jack gripped her tight and rolled her over, mounting astride Miranda’s hips, pinning her in place. She growled low as she ground her hips into Miranda, eliciting a soft sound of pleasure from her. Jack licked her lips, “You’re mine now.” She ran her hand down Miranda’s body, down her leg, digging her nails in as she dragged them up the inside of her thigh. Miranda shivered, her hips writhing of their own accord. Jack pushed Miranda’s legs wide with her knees against her thighs. She nipped roughly at Miranda’s neck. Tugging on her ear, she growled low, “Mine.” She thrust her fingers into Miranda. Miranda cried out, clutching at Jack’s back. Jack delighted in the desperate moans as she fucked Miranda. She groaned as Miranda clawed at her back, bucking her hips as Jack thrust deep into her. Jack snarled and growled, biting small purple marks up and down Miranda’s shoulder. She slammed her hips behind her hand with each thrust, their bodies colliding.

Miranda tugged at the white fabric still stretched around Jack’s body. “Take it off.”

“No.” Jack growled, she was not taking orders now.

“Please, Jack, I want to feel you.”

There was something about Miranda begging that Jack couldn’t resist. She tugged at the strap behind her neck and pulled it over her head. The rest of the fabric loosened and she slid it down her body. Miranda pressed her legs close. Jack snapped her teeth and shoved them wide again and growled, “Did I say you could close your legs?”

Miranda pulled Jack close, to feel her nipples brush against her skin. “Please, Jack. Make me come for you.”

Jack crashed into her, kissing her rough, biting at her lip. Fucking her hard and fast, her hips hammering into Miranda, fingers curling deep inside her. Miranda’s thighs began to shake and she tightened around Jack’s fingers. She was close. “God damn it, Miranda, come for me.” Miranda jerked her hips, scratching across Jack’s shoulder blades, crying as she came. Jack collapsed beside Miranda self-satisfied and confused, still struggling to integrate her diametric emotions over the past few hours. But she had enjoyed the hell out of fucking Miranda, she’d wanted it. Would harmony come with time? Did she really want to try? She looked over at Miranda lying next to her, eyes closed, lips casually parted, her wild breathing coming to a calm. Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack roused slowly at first, but snapped awake when she realized there was a body wrapped around her, holding her. Miranda. It was Miranda. You slept with Miranda last night. And now she’s…cuddling you. A habitual panic set into her and she tossed Miranda’s arm from around her waist. She jumped up and scrabbled to collect her clothes. The commotion woke Miranda. “Jack, what are you doing?”

“I should go. I have to go.”

“Jack.” Miranda waited for her to stop and look at her. “Stay.”

“No. I’m not good at this shit. I need to leave.”

“Jack. You don’t have to run. Stay with me. Please.”

There was that word again, damn it. Jack was quiet, her body cocked and ready to go. Finally, her shoulders dropped and she returned to the bed. “I don’t know…”

Miranda pulled her close. “It’s okay.” Jack leaned back against her and tried to relax. Miranda smiled, idly stroking her skin, careful to avoid any scars.

“I suppose this is kinda nice.”

Miranda took a deep breath. “Jack, do you want to make a go of it?”

Jack was silent for a long moment. “Sure, what the hell. If the world doesn’t end, we’ll give it a shot.” A thought occurred to her. “Just don’t tell Shepard.”

“Tell Shepard what?” The mellifluous notes of Liara’s voice wafted from the doorway.

“Shit.”

“You forgot the door.” Miranda quipped.

“God damn it.”

“So you don’t want Shepard to know that what she said made you two finally get together. I think we can probably work something out.” Liara leaned casually against the doorframe, grinning like a cat with a mouse between its paws.

“Are you blackmailing us?” Miranda asked calmly.

“I’m an information broker, Miranda, this is my trade.”

“You’re a bitch. But I’m honestly impressed, I didn’t think you’d have the spine for that. What do you want?”

“You don’t know who her mother is do you?” Miranda joked.

“Oh, I’ll think of something.” Liara purred. “You should hurry downstairs, everyone else is waking and they’ll be curious if you two are absent after too long.” She pulled the door from the wall and slid it closed. ‘I owe Shepard 50 credits,’ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

“I really didn’t expect that we’d end up in this spot when hated each other so much.” Jack sighed.

“I never hated you, Jack.”

“Then why were you such a raging bitch to me?”

“Everything I did and said to you was to make you a better person. I knew the potential you had if you would just get over your past and stop acting like the universe owed you something because you got screwed early on. If you’d just stop acting like a victim, you would have been a force to reckon with. So I pushed you as much as you’d let me.”

Jack smiled and sank into Miranda. “Fucking cheerleader.”


	2. Learning is Easy When the Subject is Pleasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Jack meet up on the Citadel to share some time together.

**Learning is Easy When the Subject is Pleasing**  

 

Jack sat at a table in Purgatory, spending her shore leave pouring over mission reports to keep an eye on her students. Just because they were out in the field didn’t mean she couldn’t still protect them. Thankfully Shepard had listened to her and put them in support roles rather than on the front line—they’d have gotten slaughtered in the vanguard. But every able body was needed and it gave them the chance to feel like their training and struggles were worth something. Jack, more than anyone, knew they needed that. When the sky falls, your fight is all that matters.

 

So she never noticed a white-clad figure slip into the corner nearest her table, watching her as she worried her datapad. “You just can’t seem to stay out of purgatories. There’s probably a joke in that somewhere.” She felt soft fingertips brush the short hairs on the back of her head.

 

Jack smiled. She knew that voice and that touch. Miranda came around to sit across from her. “I thought you were on the run. Aren’t people trying to kill you?”

 

“I am. And yes.” Miranda replied casually.

 

“So why are you here?”

 

“Because this is where you are.” The statement caused Jack to blush. “I missed you.” Miranda smiled at her. “How are your students doing?”

 

“Still alive. A bunch got sent to Palaven. They got over a thousand civilians offworld. That’s a thousand lives they helped save. They’re doing good.”

 

Miranda smiled, the pride obvious in Jack. “And you helped them do that, Jack. You helped get them ready, get them strong enough and brave enough to help those people.” Miranda beamed. “I knew you had it in you.”

 

Jack looked at Miranda with a formerly uncharacteristic warmth. “My cheerleader.”

 

“And how’s my ‘psychotic biotic?’”

 

Jack smirked. Here she was sending a bunch of kids she helped train to save the god damn world while she poured over duties to keep tabs on her downtime, her girlfriend showing up because she missed her. “I’m good.” She honestly believed it.

 

“You look good. Have you heard from Shepard?” Miranda’s gaze wandered around the bar.

 

“She was here not too long ago. Just said she was kicking reaper ass. Got on me to relax more, but I dunno, I kinda like this whole teamwork thing.”

 

“I remember when that wasn’t the case. Living below the cargo bay in a hallway with a cot. Trying to kick my ass every time you saw me.” Miranda smirked.

 

“Yeah, well, remember that whole trying to grow as a god damn person thing? Shit changes. People…make their impacts.”

 

Miranda’s smirk crooked into a full grin. “And sometimes you have a personal cheerleader who pushes you to be the best she knows you’re capable of.”

 

Jack curled her lip. “Sometimes.” She touched Miranda’s hand. It had been a long time since they’d been together. And while calls and vid messages are nice, there was still so much lacking. She hadn’t known how much she really missed her until Jack could touch her, feel her warmth, see the way she leaned slightly towards her when she teased. “I missed you, Miranda.”

 

She squeezed Jack’s hand. “I’ll try not to stay gone so long.”

 

Lights flashed, music pounded, people moved on the dancefloor nearby, waiters milled between tables delivering drinks, orders were barked at the bars, and in the flurry of all the noise and motion Jack and Miranda stole a moment of still silence, just watching each other.

 

“We should go to my apartment. I have something for you,” Miranda said.

 

“You have a place on the Citadel?” Miranda nodded in response. “You are the worst person at staying off the radar.”

 

“I’m better than you think.” Miranda sneered.

 

“Talk to me when you manage to hide from pirates, mercs, and an interspecies police force for a whole year.”

 

“And yet, you still managed to end up in cryo on Purgatory.”

 

“Yeah, well, I fucked up.”

 

Miranda shrugged casually. “I won’t.”

 

“You better fucking not. I don’t have the time to hunt down and kill the bastard who kills you.”

 

Miranda smiled; it was endearing the way Jack showed how much she cared. “Don’t worry, Jack. He won’t succeed, I’ll be damn sure about that.”

 

Jack furrowed her brow. _‘You better not fucking die on me. Not now, not after all the shit that’s happened.’_

 

“So, do you want to see what I have for you or not?” Miranda redirected the conversation.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Jack followed Miranda to her apartment. “You don't have to worry about the door this time, it's automatic.” She smiled to herself.

 

Jack made a face. “You know…” And then she saw that smile. That smile was worse than ‘please.’ She let Miranda have her joke.

 

Miranda gestured towards a datapad on the counter. “That’s for you.”

 

“You got me a datapad? How romantic.” Jack scoffed.

 

Miranda sighed, was there ever a moment when Jack wasn’t a smart ass? _No, but that’s part of why you like her._ “It’s my Cerberus file. My psych profile, medical records, mission reports…everything Cerberus has on me. I copied it before I defected.”

 

“Miranda, you didn’t—”

 

“It’s only fair. I’ve seen everything they had on you.” She stepped closer, running her fingers along the scar at the base of Jack’s skull. “I know every scar they gave you.” Jack reached out, holding Miranda’s waist. “You ought to know mine.” She pulled Jack to her, kissing her deeply. A long, slow kiss as she remembered the way Jack tasted, the way she felt against her body. It was all still so new, and yet so comfortable.

 

Miranda pulled away, running her fingers down Jack’s arm, grasping her fingers gently. She smiled, blue eyes blazing. “Follow me.”

 

The urge to resist was still present. That little voice telling her not to listen to anyone—least of all Miranda—still whispered in her ear, rattling around inside her head like a lost echo. But as the days passed, it grew quieter. Miranda led her down the hall to the bedroom.

 

“I’ve missed your touch, Jack.” Miranda stroked her cheek. “Missed your kisses.”

 

“It feels strange to admit it, but I missed yours too.” She kissed Miranda, pulling her close.

 

“Maybe one day it won’t be.” Miranda ran her fingers over the soft fuzz on the back of Jack’s head. A blush ran up her neck, coloring her ears and finally her cheeks. Miranda smiled, the sight of Jack blushing never ceased to please her.

 

“Maybe.” She kissed Miranda again, deeper, longer, almost…desperate.

 

Miranda tugged at Jack’s clothing. Her hands used to the task, the straps came off without much difficulty. “Get on the bed.”

 

Jack reached to undo Miranda’s zipper. “No. I said get on the bed.” An old bristle went up Jack’s spine. It wasn’t so much that she felt insecure being naked in front of Miranda fully clothed, as it was that she reacted habitually. And even fading habits still roared back once in a while. “Jack. Get on the bed.”

 

With an internal growl, Jack laid across the bed. Miranda stalked over and pinned Jack beneath her hips. She ran her fingertips down Jack’s arms, gripping her wrists. Miranda lifted Jack’s arms above her head, holding them tight against the headboard. Leaning down close, she asked softly, “Do you trust me?” Jack thought before responding; did she really trust Miranda? Miranda raised an eyebrow at her silence. “Jack.”

 

“I was thinking.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to think about much. Either you trust me or you don’t.” Miranda clenched her fist, a blue haze forming around her hand. “I can go.”

 

“No.” Miranda pinned Jack’s hands against the headboard with the biotic field. “What the…” Miranda stepped off the bed and edged toward the door. Jack fought against the field, but she didn’t have time to build up strength to try to break it. _Shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ “Miranda.” Her form disappeared into the hall. “Fucking stop.”

 

Miranda stepped into the doorway, leaning against the jamb with her arms crossed. “Jack, do you trust me?”

 

“Yes. Miranda, I trust you.”

 

Miranda released the field holding Jack’s wrists and slid into bed next to her. “Then what took you so long to answer?”

 

Jack held her close. “I didn’t know. Not for sure. And I didn’t want to lie to you.”

 

Miranda stroked Jack’s stomach. “Well, I appreciate the honesty.”

 

Jack sighed as her body relaxed. “I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Miranda smiled. “I’m not going to leave, Jack. I promise.” She ran her fingers along Jack’s jaw, gently pulling her face towards her. They pressed together, kissing passionately. Miranda climbed onto Jack, straddling her hips, whimpering softly in her throat as she gripped Jack’s body tight.

 

“Fuck me.” Jack demanded.

 

Miranda sat up to look into Jack’s eyes. “You trust me?”

 

Jack reached up, cupping her face and tracing her thumb along Miranda’s cheekbone. “Yes.”

 

A tremor ran through Miranda’s body. She slid back off Jack’s body and grabbed her hips. “Get on your knees.”

 

Jack hesitated. “Why?”

 

“Get on your knees or I will put you on your knees.”

 

“Damn. Okay.” Jack turned over and knelt on the bed.

 

Miranda smiled to herself, ‘ _Always so recalcitrant.’_ She put her hand between Jack’s shoulder blades and shoved her down. Miranda purred as she ran her hand down Jack’s spine. “You should do this more often.” She dragged her nails up Jack’s thigh. “I do enjoy you like this.” Miranda smacked Jack’s ass.

 

Jack growled. Her hips pushed back into Miranda. She enjoyed the touch, but she had no control in this position, and it drove her mad. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

 

“Yes. But not until I feel like it. And right now, I’m enjoying the way your ass flexes when I do this—” Miranda slapped Jack’s ass again, digging her nails in. A small moan escaped Jack’s throat. “And it seems you enjoy it as well.” She ran her hands up Jack’s ass, over her hips and along her back. She pressed into Jack as she reached to brush the short hairs on the back of her head. They were always so soft and warm. Jack bucked her hips back into Miranda, demanding to be touched. Miranda slowly ran her fingertips back down Jack’s sides, indulging in the shiver as she brushed over her hipbones.

 

Seeing Jack vulnerable, bordering on the edges of submissive, tore through Miranda; she wanted nothing more than to ravage her. She ran her hand up the inside of Jack’s thigh, grazed her fingers against her. She was so hot, so wet. Jack ground against her hand, and with a small whimper, Miranda thrust her fingers inside her. Jack groaned deep, thrusting back, gripping the sheets. “Fuck.” Her thighs tightened as Miranda slid in and out of her.

 

She gripped Jack’s hip, pulling her back with each stroke. Jack rocked her hips, needing Miranda to be deeper. “God damn,” Jack cried. “Fuck me harder.”

 

It was all she could do not to immediately acquiesce. Miranda leaned over Jack’s body as much as she could. “Ask nicely, Jack.”

 

 “Shit.” Jack groaned. “Fuck me harder, Miranda. Please.”

 

Miranda dug her nails into Jack’s hip and yanked her body back harder and Jack screamed in pleasure.

“Fuck. Yes.” Miranda ran her hand up Jack’s back and splayed her fingers out in her short hairs, indulging in the soft warmth. She moaned as she pressed her hips into Jack’s ass, fingers deep inside her.

 

“God, I’ve missed you, Jack.” Miranda worked her hips into her lover, sliding in and out at a fever pitch now. She could feel Jack tighten around her. “Do you want to come, Jack?”

 

“Oh, god, yes. Make me come, Miranda.”

 

Miranda grabbed Jack’s ponytail and tugged back. Jack let out a moan. “I told you, you have to ask nicely.” She slammed her hips hard into Jack.

 

“Fuck.” Jack gasped. Her voice breathy, she gave in. “Please, Miranda. Please make me come.”

 

Miranda kissed Jack’s back. “Do you need it?”

 

Jack growled, “God damn it, Miranda. Just make me fucking come.”

 

Miranda yanked her ponytail. “You have to _ask_ , Jack.”

 

“Please, Miranda.” Her voice was desperate. “Please, let me come, I _need_ to come.”

 

Miranda smiled. “Then I’ll let you.” She sped her fingers, fucking her deeper and harder. Jack’s moans grew louder and her thighs trembled until she cried out. “Fuck! Miranda.”

 

Jack collapsed onto the mattress. Miranda laid beside her, tracing her fingers lightly up and down her back, listening to Jack’s breathing. As her breath slowed, Miranda leaned in to kiss her. Jack reached over and grabbed Miranda’s hair, dug her nails into her hip, and pinned her down. She sank her teeth into Miranda’s neck with a growl, making the older woman howl. Jack pulled at Miranda’s zipper, hastily stripping her clothes, all but ripping the fabric. Her pelvis pressed hard against Miranda, her hand gripped tight at the roots of Miranda’s hair; she couldn’t move if she wanted to. Jack forced Miranda’s legs wide with her knees, ready to reclaim her dominance.

 

“Do you know how to do anything softly?” It took Miranda all of her focus to get the words out.

 

Jack stopped. “What the fuck does that mean?”

 

Miranda cupped Jack’s cheek. “I mean, you don’t have to fuck me. You can be gentle.”

 

“I like fucking. I like it rough.”

 

Miranda traced Jack’s cheekbone with her thumb. “I want you to be gentle.”

 

“Oh.” Jack let go her grip and relaxed onto Miranda.

 

Miranda pulled her in for a kiss; long and slow and gentle. It fluttered Miranda’s stomach. She looked at Jack with heavy eyes. “Soft can be good.”

 

“I…” Jack paused. “I’ve only ever had it rough. Like…slamming against walls, breaking tables, someone call the cops, hard, rough sex.”

 

“You had the cops called on you for sex?”

 

“Once. I threw a guy against a window, it broke. Then he threw me against a wall, it broke too.” She frowned, not wanting to relive the past.

 

Miranda reached up and kissed her again. Another slow, deep kiss. “Do you need me to help you?”

 

“No.” Jack sighed. “Maybe.”

 

Miranda traced the edge of Jack’s ear, along the line of her jaw, and down her throat. “No biting, no pulling my hair, no digging your nails into my skin.”

 

“But you like those things.” Jack was confused, worried that she’d disappointed Miranda in their previous liaisons.

 

Miranda smiled. “Yes, normally. But it’s not what I want now.” She traced her fingertips down Jack’s back. “Touch me slowly, use just your fingertips.” Jack ghosted her fingers against Miranda’s ribs, tracing the curve of her body down to her hip. Miranda’s hips jerked at the touch. Jack smiled and repeated the action, running her fingers up her side and back down again. Her hips moved again. “Yes, that’s good, Jack. Kiss my neck.”

 

Jack leaned down, her hand pressing into Miranda’s hip, idly tracing Miranda’s hipbone with her thumb. She kissed below Miranda’s ear. Her shuddering breath tickled the sensitive skin as her soft lips worked up and down her neck. Miranda brushed her fingers through the soft hairs on the back of Jack’s head, holding her close. Each kiss elicited a soft moan right into Jack’s ear; her pelvis pressed into Miranda.

 

“Use your tongue.” Miranda urged. Jack flicked her tongue across Miranda’s neck. “Yes.” Jack found her pulse and teased the spot, making small sounds of pleasure as it pounded faster. She held Miranda’s hips as she kissed down her throat. Slipping down, Jack kissed her collarbone, and between her breasts. Miranda ran her hands along Jack’s back. Jack flicked her tongue across Miranda’s nipple before taking it into her mouth. “Mmm, yes.” She started to bite down. “No teeth. Be gentle, remember.” Miranda stroked the back of Jack’s neck. “Just suck on it.”

 

Jack sucked at her nipple, circling it with her tongue. “Good, yes, just like that.” Jack worked one nipple and then the other. She pulled her hand away from Miranda’s hip making a fist, fighting the urge to dig her nails in. “Touch my thighs.”

 

“Like this?” Jack ran her fingers along the outside of Miranda’s thigh.

 

“Yes. Now get up here and kiss me.” Jack moved up and Miranda pulled her down into a deep kiss. She traced her fingers on Miranda’s thigh. “Touch me, Jack. Please.” Jack ran her fingers over Miranda’s knee, softly tracing them up the inside of her thigh. “Yes, please, Jack.” Jack grazed her fingers across Miranda; she bucked in response. Jack felt the heat and Miranda’s active hips and pressed, rubbing her fingers over her clit. “Yes. Oh God, Jack.”

 

Miranda rolled her hips as Jack moved, desperate for her touch. She pressed her hips harder against Jack, riding her fingers. Pulling Jack’s ear to her lips, Miranda whispered, “I want you inside me.” She sucked Jack’s earlobe. Jack nudged Miranda’s legs wider and slid her fingers into her waiting warmth. Miranda moaned deep and low, grabbed Jack’s hip, and pulled her down into her. “Slow, Jack. Gentle.”

 

Jack worked her hips, lifting up and pressing down into Miranda. She struggled to stay gentle as Miranda moaned deeper and louder, grinding her hips up into her. “Oh, God, Jack. You feel so good.”

 

“I want you to fucking come for me, Miranda.” Jack bit at her earlobe.

 

“Gentle, Jack.” She gripped Jack harder, pulling her closer, grinding her hips back and forth. “I will. Just be gentle, slow.” Jack sucked softly at Miranda’s neck. “Fuck.” Her hips slowed as she tightened around Jack’s fingers. Jack sped her hips, fucking Miranda faster, begging for her to come. And come she did, screaming and clutching at Jack, digging her nails into her back.

 

Jack sunk down onto Miranda’s humming body. She stroked Jack’s cheek. “That was good.”

 

“Next time, I’m throwing your ass over the counter and fucking you til your legs don’t work anymore.”

 

“My legs don’t work right now.” Miranda smiled and kissed Jack softly. However, the thought of Jack fucking her like an animal made her stomach do somersaults. Miranda held Jack as they kissed long and lazily.

 

After the strength returned to her legs, Miranda asked, “When do you have to get back to duties?”

 

“I’ve got til tomorrow morning.”

 

“Stay with me here, Jack.”

 

“Like I’ve got anywhere better to be,” Jack quipped.

 

Miranda smiled as she drifted into a relaxed sleep in Jack’s arms.


	3. Promises to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Miranda in the hospital after her misadventure on Horizon.

**Promises to Keep**

 

Miranda laid on the operating table, half conscious. Garrus came into the room. “What happened, Shepard?”

 

“Kai Leng caught up to her on Horizon. Doctor says her wounds were bad, but she’ll make it.”

 

“Did you at least save Oriana?”

 

“Yeah. She’s safe. The Alliance is working out her relocation right now.”

 

“And their father?”

 

“Dead.”

 

“Well, now all we’ve got to worry about is the reapers. So at least we’ve got the big problems out of the way.”

 

Shepard smiled—she could always count on Garrus for levity. A racket in the hall drew their attention.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Ma’am. Ma’am, you can’t go in there.”

 

“God damn it, move.”

 

“Ma’am, no. Stop!”

 

“If you don’t get out of my way, I will rip your spine out of your body through your asshole! Now, get out of my way!” There was a flash of blue and the thud of a body being flung against a wall. “Open the _fucking door_!”

 

“Jack…” Miranda muttered under her breath.

 

The door slid open and Jack stood in the hall, holding the poor guard by the back of his neck. She let go, the guard landing in an unconscious lump, and ran to Miranda’s side.

 

“God damn it, Miranda.” Jack grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. “You promised you weren’t gonna leave me. What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Jack.” Miranda spoke quietly, taking effort to get the breath.

 

Jack barreled on, not hearing her voice. “I told you to be more careful.”

 

“Jack.” Miranda’s voice was stronger this time, but she still didn’t hear.

 

“That fucking bastard better at least be dead. God damn it, Miranda, what if you’d died?” Jack began to cry. “You can’t fucking leave me.”

 

“Jack.”

 

Jack finally heard her. “What?”

 

“Not now.” Miranda squeezed her hand.

 

Jack brushed Miranda’s hair behind her ear. “Okay.”

 

“It’s done. I won’t leave you. I promise. I’m yours. From now until the end of the world.”

 

Jack smiled. “Then we better kick these giant metal bastards’ asses, cuz I don’t plan on that being anytime soon.”

 

Miranda mustered a smile. “Me either.” Jack kissed her deeply, holding her as tightly as she could.

 

Shepard held out her hand and Garrus reluctantly relinquished a credit chit into her palm. “I really don’t understand women, Shepard.”

 

“You really don’t, Garrus.” Shepard smiled. She looked over at Jack practically cooing over Miranda. “We should go.”

 

Garrus stopped in the hallway. “Are you sure Liara didn’t tell you about this, ‘cause there’s no way she didn’t know.”

 

“If Liara knew, she didn’t tell me anything.” Shepard sent Liara a message; _pay up_. A reply came back quickly, _I take it you have uncovered Jack and Miranda’s little tryst?_ “Well, how the hell long has this been going on?”

 

“She knew, didn’t she?”

 

Shepard nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, Garrus, I’ve got some information to broker.” Shepard headed down the hallway with purpose.

 

Garrus looked down at the guard on the floor, who was rubbing his neck and ribs as he came to.

 

“You should put some ice on that.” The man groaned.

 

 

 

Jack leaned her forehead against Miranda’s. “You’re never allowed to do that again.” She squeezed Miranda’s hand tightly.

 

Miranda smiled slightly and squeezed back as much as she could. “I promise you, I won’t.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask for help? I would have helped you. I had to find out from Liara where you were.”

 

Miranda winced. The truth was, she had asked for help, for Shepard’s help. And had purposefully not told Jack what was going on. She sighed, long and slow, every inch of her body throbbing with pain. “Jack…” Where to start? How to tell Jack the truth without hurting her. Of course, not wanting her to get hurt is what got her in this mess. Jack stroked her cheek and Miranda pressed into the touch. “I did ask for help. I asked Shepard. And I still almost ended up dead. I didn’t want you to be anywhere near my father. I knew my sister’s life was at risk. I didn’t want to risk losing you too. You two are the only family I have. I wanted you to be as far from my father as you could be. Safe.”

 

“Miranda, there’s a god damn war out there, and right now we’re on the losing end. There’s nowhere safe.”

 

Miranda laid her head down against the table and closed her eyes. “I know.”

 

Jack brushed Miranda’s hair from her forehead, straightening it the way Miranda liked it. As her brain calmed down, it occurred to her what Miranda had said. “So…I’m your family?”

 

Miranda wrinkled her brow. She did say Jack was family. She hadn’t realized it. She smiled at the thought. “Yes.” A subtle smile crept across Jack’s lips. She belonged to somebody. Someone wanted her.

 

“I love you, Jack.”

 

A heat spread through Jack’s body, flowing out from her heart to the tips of her fingers. “I love you too, Miranda.” Jack kissed her deep, her shaking hands holding Miranda tight. “How long are you stuck here?”

 

“I have no idea. They might have told Shepard, but I don’t…I don’t know what they said.” She licked her lips. “I just want to go home, Jack.”

 

“I know.” Jack turned toward the door, holding tight to Miranda’s hand. “Hey asshole, you awake?” A groan answered her. “Go get the fucking doctor.”

 

The guard braced against the wall and with great effort pulled himself up. “I think you broke my rib.”

 

“Hurry up with the doctor or I’ll break another one.” It didn’t even sound like a threat, just a statement of fact. The guard stumbled down the hall as fast as he could.

 

 

 

The doctor had thankfully already been briefed by Garrus, and so was already on his way. Jack stroked and calmed Miranda. Miranda used what strength she had to hold onto Jack.

 

“Is there a reason I had to come up here right now?”

 

Jack looked up. “How long before she can leave?”

 

He just stared at her for a brief moment in disbelief. “She nearly died three hours ago.”

 

Jack asked again, clipping each word with more precision. “How long before she can leave?”

 

“Weeks, months maybe, depending on how fast she heals.”

 

“Quickly.” Miranda added, her eyes on Jack’s face.

 

The doctor let out a short huff. “Still, it’s weeks before it would be safe for her to leave.”

 

“I’ll give you three days and she better have the best god damn room in this place.”

 

“Ma’am, I can’t just—”

 

“Three days. After that she’s coming home with me.”

 

The doctor started to object, before Miranda spoke. “Listen to her.”

 

He frowned in protest. “Fine. Do what you want, but it is my professional advice that she stay here under medical care and observation for a minimum of four weeks.”

 

“Noted.” Miranda stated flatly.

 

“And I mean it, the best god damn room in this place.”

 

 

 

For three days Jack stayed with Miranda, not once leaving her side. They had allowed Jack’s demand and given her the best room they could afford her. What mattered to Jack was that it was private and that the bed was comfortable. What mattered to Miranda was Jack. She’d have stayed on that awful, cold operating table the whole time as long as Jack was with her.

 

Shepard came to check on them the next day, but found them both asleep. Jack held fast to Miranda’s hand. She smiled. Maybe she’d be okay now. Maybe they both would be. It strengthened her to see that, even with the world falling apart around them, they managed to find each other. This was what she was fighting to protect, fighting to save. All the lives in the galaxy meant nothing if they couldn’t keep _this_. She’d give her last breath to promise them a future, to promise everyone a future, a chance to feel love.

 

The morning of the third day Miranda had recovered beyond what even she had expected. She was still only barely halfway healed up, but well enough for them to leave without much incident. She could walk on her own, albeit slowly. Her step lacked her usual confident swagger.  Jack kept her arm around Miranda’s hips as often as she could.

 

They returned to her apartment on the Citadel, where Jack doted on her every need. When evening came they settled in for bed, Jack curling herself around Miranda and kissing the back of her neck.  Miranda purred low in her throat, a smile spreading across her face. Jack ran her hand up Miranda’s stomach, carefully squeezing her breast. Her hips rocked into Miranda. “Jack…” Her voice trembled, worried her body couldn’t hold up to the rough sex they had.

 

Jack pressed her lips gently to Miranda’s earlobe and whispered, “Please.”

 

Not a command, not an order; a request, a plea…a begging. Miranda shivered. She leaned her head back, exposing her throat to Jack. Jack kissed along the surrendered skin, indulging in the pulse thundering against her lips. She slipped her hand lazily beneath Miranda’s top, brushing her fingertips across her nipple. Jack nibbled ever so slightly along her jawline to her chin before she pressed her lips against Miranda’s. Miranda leaned into the kiss, running her hand up Jack’s side, across her shoulder, into the soft hairs on the back of her head. She ran her fingers up and down through them, pulling Jack closer, pressing her lips harder. Jack squeezed her breast, drawing circles around her nipple with her thumb. She carefully pulled Miranda’s top off, tracing her fingers along her skin with every movement.

 

Guiding her with careful movements, Jack laid Miranda on her back, sliding her leg between Miranda’s thighs. She kissed and licked down Miranda’s throat and along her collarbone as she slid her hands gently down her still sore sides. Jack whimpered lightly against Miranda’s chest as she reached her hips and squeezed, her forearms shaking as she fought to hold back her strength. Miranda ran her fingers along Jack’s spine. She tugged at Jack’s ponytail as Jack wrapped her hot mouth around a nipple. Miranda expected teeth, biting and pulling, sucking hard as Jack played that line between pleasure and pain. Instead she sucked softly, running her tongue across it in slow, gentle circles.

 

Jack slipped her fingers inside the edge of Miranda’s pants, running her thumb along the ridge of her hip. Miranda bucked her hips up unconsciously. Jack pushed her clothes down gradually, her fingertips brushing over each rise and dip in her muscles. She slid her body down Miranda’s torso, pulling the fabric free of her legs. Jack kissed each scarred wound. “You have to come back to me.”

 

“I promise, Jack. I always will.”

 

Jack’s trembling hands feathered over Miranda’s body, fingertips lingering on every scar, old and new. Her fingers moved low across Miranda’s stomach; her breath quivered, her muscles twitched, her hand shaking obviously against Miranda’s hip. She stopped. Jack clenched her teeth, balling her hand into a tight fist, flexing and unflexing, growling low and deep in her throat. And then her touch was there again, soft, subtle, her fingers just barely tracing over Miranda’s thighs. And then Miranda realized what she was doing. Jack was being gentle, without guidance or provocation. Jack was struggling against herself to be delicate because she didn’t want to hurt her. She reached out to cup Jack’s cheek. Jack shifted to look at her. Miranda smiled at her, her face beaming with warmth. She casually slid her fingertips up the inside of Miranda’s thigh. Jack stared into Miranda’s eyes, an impish smile across her lips, “I love you, Miranda.” Miranda opened her mouth to reply, but a moan came out as Jack traced her fingers over her clit.

 

Jack worked slow, easy patterns around her clit as she kissed and lapped and sucked at Miranda’s neck and chest. Miranda squeezed Jack’s hip and ran her fingers against her soft hairs. Her hips rocked, begging for more. She spread her thighs, whimpering in her throat. “Jack…Jack, please.”

 

Jack kissed and nibbled along her earlobe. “Please what, Miranda?”

 

Miranda turned her face, lips pressed against Jack’s ear, holding her as tightly as she could. She whispered in a husky, desperate voice, “I need you inside me.”

 

“Fuck.” Jack’s body shivered and her weight fell onto Miranda before she recovered. She slipped her legs between Miranda’s, gently pushing her thighs wider. She ran the length of her fingers down her clit as she slid down, leaning down. Miranda uttered a breathless please before Jack slid two fingers inside her.

 

Miranda let out a cry, part whimper, part moan and it sent a quiver through Jack’s thighs. She pressed her body behind her hand, sliding out and back in with the measured swing of her hips. She rode Miranda steadily, her own body shuddering, holding back each thrust to keep it tame. Miranda ground her hips in time with Jack. Her hands touching whatever part of Jack she could reach. Begging with each touch for her closeness, holding tight to her sides, gripping her forearm, pulling her down to feel her weight, to kiss her deeply.  She was desperate for every piece of Jack. Jack’s insides fluttered and clenched with every moan and whimper and whine Miranda made. Slipping her fingers in and out of her, feeling her tighten with every out-swing, holding onto her, crying for her not to leave, begging for her touch, to stay so deep inside her. Jack realized that she was making the same desperate whimpers, urgent cries escaping her throat. Just as wild for Miranda as Miranda was for her. She buried her face in Miranda’s neck, sucking and kissing and licking the smooth, warm skin. Her eyes began to water as she felt Miranda clench around her fingers, her grip tighten against her back. She pressed into Miranda with a sob and felt her climax. Miranda scratched her nails down Jack’s back, crying out her name in a furious moan. Jack buried her face in Miranda’s hair across the pillow, hiding her tears.

 

Miranda collapsed into the bed; Jack cried silently, still inside her. Miranda panted, her heart thundering in her ears, her arms limp around Jack’s body. Jack breathed heavily, emotions roiling through her mind. She looked away and wiped her eyes.

 

“Jack?” She turned to Miranda. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She paused, forcing past the instinctual response. Sighing, she replied again. “Yes, I’m okay, just…” The cool light filtering through the window caught the wetness on her cheek, a shimmer revealing her secret. Miranda reached to wipe it away, decided midway to let it go and instead brushed errant strands of Jack’s hair behind her ear. “Promise me you won’t leave?”

 

Miranda stroked her cheek, smiling at her with wistful eyes. “I promise, remember, from now until the end of the world. I’ll be with you, Jack.” Jack smiled and wrapped herself around Miranda, settling in for bed. “Jack, I can touch you too.”

 

“I’m okay. Sleep, Miranda. You need rest.” Miranda relaxed, sinking into the curve of Jack’s warm body. She drifted quickly to sleep held safe in her arms. Jack smiled to herself. “My family.”


End file.
